Vehicles equipped with electronic braking systems can adjust the vehicle braking response to accommodate for various braking situations. When a vehicle has a trailer attached, the braking system of the trailer must be adjusted based on the weight of the trailer.
However, this adjustment is done manually by the operator. In most cases, the adjustment of the electric braking system for the trailer is a “hit or miss”. If the weight of the trailer is not entered properly, then the effectiveness of the braking system is compromised, creating an unsafe driving condition.
The driver wants to ensure that the truck pulling the trailer does not slow down the trailer leading to over use, wear and tear of the truck braking system. On the other hand, the driver also wants to ensure that the trailer does not do all the breaking work leading to over use of the trailer braking system and possibly handling impacts on the truck. Additionally, if the load on the trailer is not centered the momentum of the area/side where the load is located will be greater thus requiring more brake power on that side.
Previous approaches have not proven adequate into addressing these problems. Consequently, some user dissatisfaction with previous approaches has arisen.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.